Christmas Shopping and Holiday Cheer
by HeyJewel
Summary: Or " The Dreaded Christmas Shopping and a Lack of Holiday Cheer". Chad invites Sonny to go Christmas shopping. Very fluffy. Recently changed to two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This little one shot popped into my mind when my friend reminded me that I forced him to watch _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ (which I don't own, and neither do I own SWAC) in a store one day. I changed myself to Sonny (that was exactly how I was acting. haha) and him to Chad, but, of course, made it _much_ more romantic.

**(The Dreaded) Christmas Shopping and (a Lack of) Holiday Cheer**

When it came to Christmas shopping, I was hopeless. I was a little void of the holiday cheer, honestly, and couldn't see the point in wandering around a crowded mall and waiting in line for an hour just to buy a piece of junk for someone that they'll never even use. I always picked out the worst gifts, which was ironic because I had enough money to buy something great. I didn't want to let anyone down this year, I wanted everyone to get the best.

Which is why I asked Sonny to come shopping with me. She was great at this stuff, finding the perfect gifts for everyone. I seriously needed her help.

Sonny's eyes lit up as we passed the Christmas decorations in the mall; she was full of the holiday spirit that I was lacking.

"I love Christmastime," she told me. "It's magical! It just feels like a fantasy land, you know? Like, all your dreams could come true during the holiday season. I wish the feeling could last all year. It's ridiculous that mankind can only dedicate one month a year to peace on Earth and goodwill to man, you know what I mean?"

She was brilliant. Her kindness and joy just radiated from within her, and I couldn't help but feel a bit more spritely with her around. "That's exactly why I hate the holidays. People feel so proud of themselves for throwing their spare change into a bin once a year, or they feel accomplished because they held a door for someone who was carrying too many bags filled with presents that their kids begged for. We shouldn't save acts of kindness for a designated time of year, it's something we should be doing all year round!"

"I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper cared about those less fortunate." Sonny gave me her usual cute skeptic look.

"I've been involved with philanthropy since I started working in show business. I donate a lot of the money I make to different charities and foundations. I try to distribute my money evenly to various causes. Ya'know, try to help everyone a little bit."

"Wow, Chad. That's really amazing of you. And here I thought you only cared about yourself. I had no idea you were so generous. I feel like a jerk for fighting with you all the time!"

"Nah, you shouldn't. I always provoke you." I smirked at her, "It's kind of fun, fighting with you." She smiled and pushed my shoulder. Then her eyes locked onto something behind me.

"No way! It's my favorite Christmas special! Come on!" She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the electronics store. It was filled with brand new televisions, and every one of them was playing one of those lame made-for-TV stop-motion Christmas movies. Sonny's eyes sparkled. "We're just in time! This is my favorite part!"

I groaned. I hated these stupid movies. "You don't like _The Year Without a Santa Claus_?" she asked.

"I can't remember the last time I saw this, Sonny. It's not really my cup of tea."

"Oh, but this is the best part! It's when they go to see the Miser Brothers! Watch, I love it when the little guys start to dance! Watch, watch!" She was so excited, it made me smile. So I indulged her, and I watched the dumb scene.

"_I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow. I'm Mr. Icicle, I'm Mr. 10 Below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much!"_ I stood there for the entire song, just for her. She was so happy, singing along and bouncing to the beat. As soon as it was over, I tried to walk away.

"Well that's enough of that-"

Sonny grabbed my hand. "Not so fast! It's not over! We still have to watch Heat Miser!" She pulled me back next to her, "This song is even better than the first! Look at the little guys hopping on their shovels!"

We watched the second song, but I was barely paying attention. I could only focus on one thing: Sonny was still holding my hand. She was _gripping_ it, actually, but I didn't mind. The simple touch was enough to send my into cardiac arrest, but I kept my cool. Chad Dylan Cooper always kept his cool.

"_Too much!" _She sang the last line with enthusiasm, then looked at me, a touch of- was that remorse? Perhaps embarrassment?- on her face. "I'm sorry I made you sit through that. It's just, I've been waiting all year to see it." She looked down, and realized that she was sit holding my hand. She instantly let go, her cheeks reddening.

"It's really okay," I assured her. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." I reached over and grabbed her hand again, this time interlacing them, and gave her a comforting smile. She beamed back, and we set of to finish our Christmas shopping.

It could very well be a happy holiday season after all.

A/N- So, I kept their fighting to a minimum because this is set after they admitted their feelings to each other. I figure that owning up would cut back on the amounts of arguments they share.

I think I might continue this. I'm not sure yet, what do you think? R&R s'il vous plait, et merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I finally got the motivation to continue this. I hope the Christmas theme in February doesn't deter people from reading this. Enjoy. =)

**(The Dreaded) Christmas Shopping and (a Lack of) Holiday Cheer**

_**Part 2**_

This was stupid. I was making a big mistake. I should have turned around and went back to my dressing room before I made a fool of myself, but for some reason my feet just kept marching forward towards my demise. Oh no, this was going to be bad.

I reached Sonny's dressing room and stood staring at the closed door. I was frozen. I knew what I was _supposed_ to to, but my limp arm, the one that wasn't carrying a heavy package, couldn't muster up the strength to reach up and knock.

_Ugh._ Dumb arm. This was so frustrating! Usually I'm the cool, calm, collected Chad Dylan Cooper, but not when it came to her. Not when it came to Sonny. I don't know what crazy kind of power this girl had over me, but Sonny Monroe turned me into a nervous loser.

_Pull yourself together, Cooper,_ I thought. I clenched my fist, taking a deep breath, raising my free hand to the door, and knocked.

"Just a minute!" She called. I heard a few loud knocking sounds and a soft _thump_, and then, the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled, but smiling Sonny. "Oh, hey Chad! What's up?"

"Can I, uh, come in?" I asked, pointing over her shoulder to the chair behind her.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" She stood aside, allowing me to enter the room. I came in slowly and sort of awkwardly, looking around for any signs of the other Randoms. "I was just hanging some decorations." She pointed to the wall, which was covered in tinsel. "I wanted _some_ holiday spirit in here, with Friday being Christmas and all."

I nodded in approval, and went to Tawni's vanity and picked up a perfume bottle. "Where's Blondie?" I questioned, sniffing the strong scent.

"Rehearsal for our Christmas special. She just left, actually. I'm not in that sketch." She watched me for a moment as I nervously toyed with the cosmetics lining Tawni's desk. "So. . . What's up?" She repeated.

"Right!" I had completely forgotten why I was there in the first place and the box I was holding in my hand. "I, uh, got you this." I handed her the package. "It's a Christmas present," I told her as if she couldn't already tell by the festive wrapping paper. It was pretty mediocrely wrapped; the paper was wrinkled and I had tried to cover up the mess by sticking a few bows here and there. I saw her stifle a giggle when she first saw my pathetic attempt at making it look decent. I cleared my throat as a distraction. "It's a thank you for going gift shopping with me. I couldn't have done it without you. So, merry Christmas, Sonny."

"You didn't have to do that!" She said, but the look on her face told me that she was ecstatic that I had given thought to her. She sat down on the chair behind her and unwrapped the box, pulling off a bow and sticking it to her chest, and then taking another and sticking it to my own. She smiled up at me, before ripping off the paper. When she saw what was inside, she starting laughing. "Oh, Chad!" She chuckled, "It's great! Thank you!" It was a DVD box set of those cheesy Christmas specials she loved so much, complete with the one she forced me to watch when we went shopping.

"I didn't know what to get you, but I remembered how excited you got when that movie was on in the store, so I thought you might like this." I moved to sit on the edge of the chair next to her. "You _do_ like it, right?"

"Of course, I love it." She set aside the movies and pulled me into a hug. I got caught in the moment, surrounded by the sweet smell of her hair, and the soft touch of her skin. It reminded me of when she held my hand while watching that movie, and how I thought I was going to have a heart attack. This feeling was one hundred times worse; I could literally feel my heart pounding through my chest.

And then, all too soon, she released me.

"I got you something too," She said, standing up and crossing the room towards her own vanity. She opened one of her drawers, pulling out a large, beautifully decorated, flawless gift. I was embarrassed of how terrible mine looked compared to hers. "I hope you like it." She smiled shyly and she handed me the present. I felt bad ruining the wrappings, which she must have worked so hard on to perfect, so I took a painstakingly long time to open it.

Finally, I pulled of a large, black book. The front cover read _Memories_ in an elegant gold font. I opened it up to find countless photographs, magazine clippings, and drawings of myself. Page after page, it was me either by myself, with my family, with my cast, or with my best friends. "Wow, Sonny. This is amazing." It was clear that she had been working on this scrapbook for quite some time; it was beautiful.

"I can't believe you did all this for-" I cut myself off mid sentence. I had just turned the page to find someone unexpected staring back at me. This page was filled with pictures of myself and Sonny. I had no idea where she found them, but there was not a spot on the page not taken up by a photo of Sonny and me. I smiled and glanced up at her. She was nervously biting her lip and intertwining her fingers, which she was looking down at.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

I closed the book, placing it to the side with her movies, and took her hands in my own. She raised her head to look at me, and our eyes met. "Sonny, I love it. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Really?" She asked, half smiling.

"Yes, it's perfect. It makes my gift look awful by comparison," I laughed.

"It does not!" She objected, "You're gift was great!"

"Come on, Sonny, even I know my gift sucked. Which is why I also got you this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. Sonny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Chad?" She whispered, slightly confused.

"I was sort of nervous to give this to you. I wasn't going to at first; I kind of bought it on a whim. But now, well, I guess I just got the nerve to give it to you. It reminded me of you right when I saw it."

I gave her the unwrapped box, and looked dumbfounded. "You really didn't have to," she started, but I cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips, then motioning for her to open it. Her hand was slightly shaking as she lifted the lid, and when she saw what was inside, she let out a reassuring gasp. "Wow, Chad, it's beautiful." It was a necklace; the pendant hanging from the silver chain was heart shaped and ruby-encrusted with black accents. Connecting the heart to the chain was a large diamond, and another was hanging in the center of the heart. "You. . . You really didn't have to do that for me." She whispered.

"Sonny, you deserve this. You're the most extraordinary person I have ever met. You deserve so much more." I couldn't even express in words how special she was.

She smiled that shy smile at me again, and I felt my heart pound once more. "Thank you." She whispered, and suddenly I realized that she was leaning in closer to me. She moved her head up, and our lips met. I swear my heart stopped, but somehow I was more alive than I had ever been. We kissed and kissed, strongly and passionately, and I never wanted it to end, but then I felt her pulling back. She rested her forehead against mine.

"Chad, I have a confession." She breathed, eyes closed. "I think. . . I think I'm in love with you."

I felt a huge grin spreading across my face as I captured her lips again, this time into an enthusiastic embrace. "You think? Sonny, I have a confession too. I _am_ in love with you." She sighed excitedly, throwing her arms around me, and kissing me once more.

"You have no idea what a relief that is to hear," she laughed. I didn't tell her that it was _me_ who felt the relief, and instead placed kisses everywhere- her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, and I finally found her lips.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered, capturing her lips into a dance of fervency. I could no longer remember why I hated the holidays so much in the first place. It was my new favorite time of the year thanks to Sonny Monroe.


End file.
